


when luck chooses you

by candidshot



Series: the slice of life adventure of Magnus, the mundane [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: A bed with messy sheets is very sexy— that’s Alec’s first thought the moment he lets himself into Magnus’s loft and into his bedroom and wrapped himself in Magnus's scent.





	when luck chooses you

And if you’re

in love,

Then you are the

lucky one.

.

.

A bed with messy sheets is very sexy— that’s Alec’s first thought the moment he lets himself into Magnus’s loft and into his bedroom.  
  
With Magnus’s magic still on vacation, Alec had been the one to spread the bed but with demons running loose, he’d had to spend the last few nights at the Institute instead of in Magnus’s bed.

Looking at the crumpled sheets, Alec shakes thoughts from his head of Magnus wrapped up in them looking like candied snacks to be sucked and nibbled on.

He decides to make the bed while he waits for Magnus to get home.  
  
Or at least that was the plan but as soon as he gathers the sheets and flaps them in the air to make a smooth spread, he finds Magnus’s scent that's buried in the sheets to be the sexiest thing he’d beheld all day in a few days and so he has another thought— he wraps the sheet around him from head to toe, inhaling like he can’t get enough of Magnus’s scent.  
  
And as though inebriated, with his head still buried in the sheet, without a second thought, Alec jumps in bed and totally wraps himself in Magnus’s scent.  
  
Alec thinks that cuddling in Magnus bed and perfuming himself with Magnus’s scent is more calming than lavender and chamomile can ever be.  
  
It’s then that Alec also has another thought and that is— being bathed in Magnus’s scent is as arousing as it’s aroma therapeutic.

Though, the next thing Alec knows is the sensation of a sudden dip in the bed and warm air blowing against his exposed cheek and as the motion slowly pulls him from his shallow sleep, eyes laced with fondness and lips tethered with unfettered happiness pulls him awake with sweet kisses.

For a second, Alec considers himself the modern day version of sleeping beauty.  
  
“Alexander, if you’re going to sleep, then you should take your clothes off”, Magnus slips into bed beside him, “And change the sheets”.  
  
Alec shuffles on his side and pulls the extra sheet length that's tucked around him and places it around Magnus - all the way down to his toes then relaxes on the pillow and focuses on the pair of honey eyes watching him and out of nowhere he says, “Magnus, I was right”.  
  
“Right about what?” Magnus asks, gently pulling the cover over his shoulder, his nose brushing against Alec’s cheek.  
  
At some point his fingers wandered over to Alec and Alec jumps at the temperature of Magnus's fingertips that reflects the season of late November but almost immediately, he takes Magnus’s hands in his and rubs them betwixt his own. “Magnus”, Alec calls his name again in that telling tone of his... that one that means whatever follows would be an important piece of truth, “Magnus, I was right to love you”.  
  
And at the confession that always seems to drop from a candied place in heaven, Magnus inhales deeply, smiles and shuffles closer to Alec, “Then does that mean I was right too?”  
  
Alec’s chuckle is contemplative, still keeping Magnus’s hands warm in his as he blows warm breath on them, “There’s never any wrong when it comes to you and me, Magnus”.  
  
Magnus hums in response but Alec can still hear the light laughter at the tail of his exhale, as if mocking himself for thinking there could ever be a different answer.  
  
And as Magnus buries his face in the pillow right against Alec’s nose, Alec also has another thought – it’s unwanted but it’s present nonetheless – the thought that in all the years Magnus had lived and of all the people he’d met and things he’d experienced, that perhaps----- no, surely, there surely was someone else who had fallen in love with Magnus first and so perhaps—  
  
“Dinner?”  
  
“Let’s decide later”.  
  
Happy and cosy and safe in each other’s arms, the silence in the room and the tiredness of the day slowly lulls Alec back to sleep but not without the lingering thought that someone in his century, his age, his gender, his height, his weight— perhaps even another shadowhunter who knew Magnus long before he did— but surely, someone must have surely fallen in love with Magnus the same way he irrevocably has and so, for Magnus to have loved him back then perhaps, “I was just lucky”, he whispers against Magnus's forehead just before falling into full sleep.

★*☆♪

magnus x alec


End file.
